Saga Of Evil
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: -Prometo que la ruina al país verde vendrá-. Un tipo song-fic de mi amiga Hikari-chan, ojala os guste. Claro que My Little Pony no nos pertenece
1. Capítulo 1: Hija Del Mal

**Hola! Les traigo hoy un FanFiction que, posiblemente es obvio, no lo escribí yo sino mi amiga, a la que no pondré su verdadero nombre , Hikari,Demon Queen Pony. No sean malos es su primer Fanfiction, y claro que yo los publicaré ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hija del mal<strong>

-Ahora todos de rodillas-

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar, existió un reino de la inhumanidad y ese lugar era gobernado por la joven princesa con 14 años de edad, poseía lujos y elegantes muebles, un sirviente con un rostro muy similar, su corcel se llamaba josefino, todo cuanto quería podía poseer.

Si el dinero escaseaba no era de importar… bastaba con tirar de una cuerda y ya está, en cuanto a la gente que esté en contra de mi… de todos ellos me desharé.

-Ahora todo de rodillas-

Malvada rosa entre flores finas, con hermosos y vivos colores, rodeadas de hierba con tristeza alrededor, que se hicieron nutritivos y se pudrieron.

La tirana princesa se enamoró, del chico de azul al otro lado del mar, sin embargo, este a su vez se enamoró de la princesa que reinaba el verde parís, la princesa llena de envidia al ver a su ministro también cautivado con una voz serena dijo esto.

-Prometo que la ruina al país verde vendrá-

Numerosos hogares ardieron en llamas numerosa vidas se perdieron allí, la pena y el sufrimiento de las personas, no alcanzaron a la princesa.

-Ha pero si es la hora de la merienda-

Malvada rosa y de fragante olor, dentro de una maniaca combinación, aunque sea muy bella está cubierta de espinas, no podría ser tocada no te dejes engañar.

Para derrotar a la princesa del mal, la gente finalmente se levantó y así, aquellos que se revelaron los conducía un espadachín de armadura carmesí, todos los que se habían aliado ahora, consiguieron tomar el país completo se llevó a cabo una gran guerra, los soldados no fueron enemigos nunca.

Finalmente el tribunal rodeado termino, todos los sirvientes huyeron dejándole a la princesa fina y encantadora, por fin fue capturada…

-Ha tan brusca como un hombre-

Malvada rosa y de fragante olor, con hermosos y vivos colores, es un paraíso para ella aquel lugar que de apoco consiguió su alma derrumbar.

Hace mucho tiempo en aquel lugar existió un reino de inhumanidad, y ese lugar era gobernado por la joven princesa con 14 años de edad.

La ejecución seria a las tres de la tarde la hora en las que las campanas sonaban, la persona a la que llamaban princesa, se encontraba ahora solitaria en prisión, finalmente la hora indicada llego las campanas anunciaron el final de la bruja y sin ver a los presentes por última vez, él dijo esto tranquila.

-Ha pero si es hora de la merienda-

Malvada rosa se está despertando con hermosos y vivos colores, las personas hoy en día hablan de ella y dicen ella fue realmente la hija de la maldad.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperamos que os haya gustado, ya saben críticas, comentarios, consejos y más.-Hadku:Mientras sean de buena manera.- bienvenidos sean, perdón se metió la abogada UwU.<strong>

**Por cierto este fic, más bien vendría a ser un song-fic, supongo, ya que es basado en un canción.-Hadku:no le pregunten cual ¬¬.-**

**Bueno hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Sirviente Del Mal

**Recordad que ni la serie, ni este tipo song-fic son míos, cada uno tiene son sus respectivos creadores y dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirviente del mal<strong>

-Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón, vine al mundo para darte total protección mi vida por ti daré tirano seré yo-

Tu y yo nacimos juntos bajo el cielo azul, las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer y nuestra familia fue lo que nos separó, el futuro de los dos la codicia dividió cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará, toda nuestra vida siempre lamentare hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidara y verte feliz siempre deseare.

-Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón, vine al mundo para darte total protección, mi vida por ti daré tirano seré yo-

Cuando realice un viaje en otro país una linda niña capturo mi atención, era su sonrisa lo que a mí me agrado, a primera vista ella me enamoro, pero tus deseos pediste a ordenar a esa niña no querías verla jamás, yo lo cumpliré y así tu descansaras aun no extiendo porque me siento tan mal.

-Mí querida princesa siempre estaré aquí el destino de los dos con la ira y corazón, la merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor, tu sonrisa real volvió mi vida por fin brillo-

Algún día este país justicia tomara, y el enfado de la gente no se evitara si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá no debes preocupar la culpa mía será apresúrate, mi ropa te quedara tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás todo estará bien, tu y yo somos similar nada me pasara ya no debes de llorar.

-Mi querida princesa tomare tu lugar el destino decidió no debemos continuar, si tú fuiste malvada problema no habrá tu sangre en mi estará y el tirano morirá-

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar existió un reino de una mala humanidad en esa tierra solo podía gobernar la querida y hermosa alma de mi hermana, aunque el mundo valla en contra de los dos con trigo a mi lado siempre caminare, nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare y el verte feliz siempre deseare.

-Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón vine al mundo para darte total protección mi vida por ti daré tirano seré yo-

-Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer pediría jugar con trigo otra vez -

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que me olvide de mencionar es que publicaré varios capítulos por día, claro cuando me los pasen n.n, exacto, exacto internet me odia UwU.<strong>

**Bye-Bye**


	3. Capítulo 3: Hija De Verde

**Recordad que ni la serie, ni este tipo song-fic son míos, cada uno tiene son sus respectivos creadores y dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hija de verde<strong>**

-Ha perdóname-

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar, un reino repleto de paz y humanidad, yacía en aquel castillo para gobernar, una joven con 16 años de edad, la felicidad existía en su totalidad, y sus sirvientes estaban llenos de bondad, los hombres enloquecían al verla salir, poseer la paz allí le hacía sonreír, un hermoso día ella salió a pasear, no se imaginó con quien se iba a encontrar, al príncipe de azul del otro lado del amar, ¿Quién pensó que se iba a enamorar?.

-Hola, mucho gusto-

Esa hermosa flor se perdió en el amor, su felicidad causo un desastre, sin embargo siempre estuviste llena de paz, tarde o temprano la venganza por ti llegara.

Un día junto a su amado salió a caminar, siempre de la mano estaban al verlos pasar, sin embargo un chico del país vecino vio, entonces perdidamente de él se enamoró, mientras paseaban por el hermoso lugar, la princesa dijo a su amor- me debo marchar- pero lo que ella quería era contemplar, al sirviente del que se acabó de enamorar, hablaron juntos sobre aquella situación, y en su desempeño su amor le confeso, él le dijo a ella y gustosa acepto, mantener oculto ese amor.

-Entonces será un secreto-

Una hermosa flor traicionando al amor, ten cuidado con esas espinas, se nota que estaba llena de ingenuidad, ten cuidado hay otras flores llenas de maldad.

Tras un largo tiempo lleno de tranquilidad, una carta a la princesa hicieron llegar, su joven amante la invitaba a pasear, al bosque que estaba, cerca de la gran ciudad, ella ilusionada por aquella invitación, muy emocionada a su cita acudió, sin importar que a su antiguo amado, se encontró, ella solo se fue y simplemente lo ignoro, cuando la princesa al fin al bosque llego, un enorme ejército a su país ataco, por suerte el sirviente avía llegado ya, el su vida podía salvar.

-Muchas gracias-

Una hermosa flor de ingenuo corazón, su hogar estaba hecho pedazos, pensaba que aquel chico la iba a ayudar, no sabía que su vida allí iba a terminar.

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar, de un reino repleto de paz y humanidad, una hermosa princesa murió por la maldad, de la princesa amarilla que envidiosa esta, escapando por el bosque quisieron parar, bajo un árbol solo para poder descansar, la princesa no sabía lo que iba a pasar, porque su tumba iba a ser justo en ese lugar, volteo y tranquilamente un rato se sentó, y de pronto un ruido de un extraño escucho, vio al sirviente repleto de furia en su mirar, una espada le iba a atravesar.

-Ha perdóname-

Una hermosa flor su vida término, en manos de quien menos pensaba, nunca en su mente ella se iba a imaginar que la princesa amarilla al mando a acecinar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y el tercer y último capítulo de este día, esperamos os haya gustado.<strong>

**Claro que los comentarios, críticas y demás son bienvenidos.-Hadku: Repito, mientras sean de buena manera.-aja, aja como dijo la linda de Hadku-chan.**

**Desde ya gracias por comentar y leer los fics n.n**

**Bye-Bye**


	4. Capítulo 4: Príncipe Azul

**Recordad que ni la serie, ni este tipo song-fic son míos, cada uno tiene son sus respectivos creadores y dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Principe azul<strong>

-Anda ven aquí-

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar, existía un reino al otro lado del mar, todas las chicas enamoradas estaban, del príncipe de 18 años de edad, poseía un palacio lleno de glamur, miles de sirvientes él podía ordenar, toda la riqueza y el poder que acumulo, ningún reino en la tierra jamás consiguió.

Un día el príncipe un viaje emprendió, al país de verde al otro lado del mar, todas las chicas muy deslumbradas estaban, y él con mucha calma proclamo.

-Anda ven aquí-

Puro corazón de un solo corazón, que por todas era admirado, muchas chicas se cautivaron de esta cansino, pero muy pronto una chica llegara a su corazón.

El país de verde él quería contemplar, pero el castillo se dispuso a mirar, en la entrada una hermosa chica diviso, era una princesa de la cual se enamoró, cuando estaban juntos se sentía su amor, la fidelidad el príncipe azul procuro, pero la princesa verde un secreto escondió, él siempre pensó ella que le sería fiel, se comprometieron y pronto se casaran, en unos meses ellos sus vidas unirán, pero una princesa amarilla que, el amor de él conseguirá.

-¿Cómo? esta relación es imposible-

Puro corazón descubre la verdad, ellas pensaban que lo amagaban, la princesa amarilla que por su gran maldad, irá a causar mucho terror y tempestad.

Un sirviente zullo una noticia le llevo, que en el reino de la traidora inhumanidad, al país de verde se pretende aniquilar, entonces el príncipe ni siquiera tardo, abordo su barco y la noticia le llevo, pero al llegar con su amada el noto, que ella tranquilamente sentada estaba, una carta en su mano ella guardaba, le dijo su amado –Algo hay aquí, en el bosque una gran sorpresa te darán- se fue corriendo hacia su destino fatal, el príncipe no la logro parar.

-No vallas es una trampa-

Pobre corazón sus pétalos perdió, su amada rosa fue hacia su muerte, que el príncipe tonto con tristeza le advirtió sin ella niciquiera lo miro.

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar, existía un reino de paz y humanidad, una inocente princesa falleció, por culpa de su amado príncipe de sol, la joven princesa en el bosque se adentró, y del reino de la traidora inhumanidad, estaba preparándose para atacar, ese jóven que la quería asesinar, y mucho soldados llegaron al país, el pobre príncipe se tuvo que esconder, al alzar su vista algo horrible vio, a su amada iban a atravesar.

-O no puede ser-

Pobre corazón la tragedia llego, rosa amarilla pago con muerte, su bella princesa por fin puede descansar, en su venganza logro completar.

* * *

><p><strong>Desde ya gracias por comentar y leer los fics n.n<strong>

**Bye-Bye**


	5. Capítulo 5: La Princesa y El Peón

**Recordad que ni la serie, ni este tipo song-fic son míos, cada uno tiene son sus respectivos creadores y dueños.**

* * *

><p><p>

** La princesa y el peón**

-Eres tú la corona yo soy tu voluntad, dos gemelos tu y yo que la vida separo, con mi vida yo juro cuidarte sin temor, tu palabra será la que yo seguiré-

Hace mucho tiempo dos hermanos vieron la luz, fueron bendecidos con belleza y sublimidad, pero la familia dividida por la mitad, su futuro manipulo, ella reina él un peón, aunque las personas te quieran dañar, aunque todo el mundo la espalda te dé, yo seré tu ciervo te voy a cuidar, quédate tranquila no llores jamás.

-Eres tú la corona yo soy tu voluntad, dos gemelos tu y yo, que la vida separo, con mi vida yo juro cuidarte sin temor, tu palabra será la que yo seguiré-

Un evento diferente pronto sucederá, porque los hermanos fueron al vecino país, en la ciudadela una doncella vieron pasar, su belleza cautivara al peón de su majestad, pero si la reina ejecuta su voluntad, selo en mano asesinarle le pedirá, yo jure ser fiel al mandato de su amor, y con lágrimas rojas apagare su voz.

-Eres tú la corona yo soy tu voluntad, dos gemelos tu y yo que la vida separo, esta noche la reina no para de festejar que la dama no vive más que su tumba la durmió-

Dentro de muy poco este reino perecerá, porque las antorchas de la gente lo buscaran, el hermano de voto a la reina protegerá, tomara su lugar y por ultimo dirá.

-Por favor escape lejos querida majestad, tome mi ropa que nadie te reconocerán no sabrán este secreto de gemelos al final tomare su lugar y nadie lo notara-

-Ahora soy la corona tu puedes escapar, los gemelos tu y yo que la vida separo, con mi vida la culpa que tienes pagare, si tu era malvada por sangre yo también-

Hace mucho tiempo existió en un lugar, contaban los relatos que reinaba con gran crueldad, el amor que dos hermanos quieren ocultar, para no lastimar un destino fraternal, aunque las personas te quieran dañar, y aunque todo el mundo la espalda te dé, yo seré tu cielo te voy a cuidar, y verte tranquila no llores jamás.

-Eras tú la corona yo fui tu voluntad, dos gemelos tu y yo que la vida separo, si la muerte me permite volver a renacer, quiero estar muy cerca de ti como siempre debió ser-

* * *

><p><strong>Desde ya gracias por comentar y leer los fics n.n<strong>

**Bye-Bye**


	6. Capítulo 6: Criada del Mal

**Recordad que ni la serie, ni este tipo song-fic son míos, cada uno tiene son sus respectivos creadores y dueños.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Criada del mal**

-Tu eres príncipe y yo tu sirvienta soy, destinos divididos lamento de gemelos, pues para protegerte si es por esa razón, no importa lo que he de hacer por ti malvada seré-

Como se esperaba tu y yo juntos nacimos, las campanas nos dieron su bendición, pero fueron los adultos y su egoísmo, lo que el destino de ambos partieron en dos, uno varias sorpresas le reservo, en nuestro enemigo se convirtió, y yo ante todo te quiero proteger, para que así tu sonrisa pueda volver

-Tu eres el príncipe y yo tu sirvienta soy, destinos divididos lamento de gemelos, pues para protegerte si es por esa razón, no importa lo que he de a ser por ti malvada seré-

Fue cuando visite el vecino país, cuando ese niño de verde allí conocí, su sonrisa y su voz eran tan dulces, que sin cuenta yo de él me enamore, pero mi príncipe un día dijo que, ese niño tenía que desaparecer, pues si ese es tu deseo yo lo haré realidad, pero porque no puedo parar de llorar.

-Tu eres el príncipe y yo tu sirvienta soy, destinos divididos es la ira de los dos, la merienda de hoy es una dulce torta, tu sonrisa real volvió, mi vida por fin brillo-

Pronto este reino a su fin llegara, a manos del pueblo que venganza tomara, si tú y yo es lo que hemos de merecer, entonces por mi parte la culpa cargare, aquí está mi ropa te la daré a ti, pótenla inmediatamente y escapa de aquí, no te preocupes nosotros somos gemelos, nadie más se dará cuenta tan solo tú y yo.

-Yo soy el príncipe y tú debes escapar, destinos divididos lamento de gemelos, si te llaman malvado o lo pudiste ser, nuestra sangre la misma es la culpa es mía también-

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar, existió un reino de una mala humanidad, y en ese reino solo podía gobernar, mi dulce y encantador hermanito, aunque todo el mundo esté en contra de ti, aunque todo el mundo yaya por ti, pase lo que pace yo te protegeré, para que así tu nunca dejes de sonreír.

-Tu eres el príncipe y yo tu sirvienta soy, destinos divididos lamento de gemelos, pues para protegerte si es por esa razón, no importa lo que he de hacer, por ti malvada seré. Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer, pediría jugar con trigo otra vez-


	7. Capítulo 7: Renacimiento

**Recordad que ni la serie, ni este tipo song-fic son míos, cada uno tiene son sus respectivos creadores y dueños.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Renacimiento**

Cuando mis ojos abrí, yo solo ahí me encontré, en un triste cuanto rodeado de oscuridad, a nadie podía ver, y nada podía escuchar, soy una persona temblando en la eternidad, todo el cielo era gris, podía ver un umbral, existía una llave que no podía alcanzar, un sonido escuche, alguien me quería hablar, una voz que mi vida volvía a escuchar. Ante mi ella me iba a mencionar:

-Tu crimen nunca se podría olvidar, tú sufrirás y la culpa pagaras ya-

Mil recuerdos aun puedo yo ver, momentos solo dónde estabas tú, mi pecado quiero detener, pero solo puedo ver cómo, lloro por quererlo reponer, es la razón por la que yo sufro, quiero volver a esos días donde yo reía.

Mis muñeca no puedo mover, esposas con un rojizo color, por la sangre de la gente que derramo por topar conmigo, en mis pies solo cadenas que tienen brillo de un color azul, por el llanto de la gente que nos querían ver rendidos. Lápiz Lazuli ella solo me podía mencionar, aun no se dé quien es esa voz que me viene a cantar.

El tiempo ya lo perdí, aun no quiero volver, y sigo observando la llave en el umbral, de nuevo yo la escuche, un canto tan celestial, un canto que solo me venía a sanar, esa hermosa canción, tenía algo especial, algo que solo podía significar, ahora era mi canción, una canción para mí, una melodía de amor para mi alma.

Desde la abertura de ese umbral, una luz brillo dirigiéndose a mí, que será, veo un alma, ese mansaje viene solo de ti, y la llave comenzó a girar, la dueña me volvió a llamar:

-Tus pecados no puedo borrar y quiero tenerte en el infierno, sin embargo el mar hablo, es una orden superior y por eso este horrible destino será borrado-

Las esposas veo yo caer dándome solo una indicación:

-Después de tu agonía serás feliz solo renaciendo-

Las cadenas también veo caer, se dirigen solamente a mí:

-Hoy será tu cumpleaños vívelo contento-

Todo a mi alrededor veo que se vuelve de color, pronto yo volveré a ti… mi alma gemela.


	8. Capítulo 8: Mensaje

**Recordad que ni la serie, ni este tipo song-fic son míos, cada uno tiene son sus respectivos creadores y dueños.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Mensaje **

Hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño pueblo, había una niña que no se podía mover, una historia existió, en un gran océano, la leyenda de mil mares, pide un deseo una nueva ilusión, escríbelo en un papel, dentro de un frasco avienta sin temor, el océano te lo hará realidad.

-Que la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar, y el deseo que contiene pueda en el brotar, el silencio se desvanecerá, hacia las olas del mar-

Todo lo recuerdo, siempre estabas junto a mí, pero mi egoísmo te hacia sufrir, y con todo tu amor siempre mis deseos cumplir, dejando tu dolor atrás, mi vida nunca lo podría remediar, comprendo que estuve mal, deseo a la vida otra oportunidad, mi anhelo lo entregare al mar.

-Que la fe que hay en ti, tu frasco pueda llevar, manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad, con mis lágrimas yo le ruego, hacia las olas del mar-

-Que la fe que hay en ti, tu frasco pueda llevar, manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad, el silencio se desvanecerá, hacia las olas de mar-

-Que la fe que hay en ti, tu frasco pueda llevar, llevándose consigo mi tristeza y alma, si pudiera lograr volver a nacer-


	9. Capítulo 9: Hija de la Vengaza

**Recordad que ni la serie, ni este tipo song-fic son míos, cada uno tiene son sus respectivos creadores y dueños.**

* * *

><p><p>

** Hija de la venganza**

-Te dije que las pagarías-

Hace mucho tiempo en el reino de la inhumanidad, en ese lugar habitaba la dulce mujer de cabellera roja, tenía un esposo que era soldado Vivian tranquilamente en ese país, aunque estaba contenta de vivir ahí, odiaba ver a sus amigos apaleados, su marido la ayudo para que fuera al castillo y viera a la dulce ella, el soldado se opuso a la princesa y ahora está en la hoguera

-Pagaras por esto-

Malvada rosa algo cambio en ti, decidiste sacar esa espada toma esa venganza con mucho dolor por algo te llaman la mujer vengadora.

Murmuraban que la princesa en contra el amor, pero después la dulce ella perdió la razón mando a todos sus soldados a destruir el reinado de color verde, la gente estallo muy enojada, la corrompida mujer vio su oportunidad ahora la guerra ya había comenzado, aquella dulce mujer quería vengarse, todas las personas se acercaron a ella, luego está mando la muralla romper, la mujer de armadura carmesí levantando su espada dijo esto

-Vamos síganme-

Malvada rosa algo cambio en ti, pero como una mujer buena, tomar la venganza de esa espada no es fácil importar que las personas mueran.

El reinado termino rápido la mujer por fin en llego al castillo, mato a todos los que se ponían enfrente, todo por aquella venganza, finalmente estaba en la sala del trono de repente una persona la sorprendió, un hombre de azul se encontraba ahí y quería vengar la muerte de su amada, el hombre de azul saco su espada quería ver el final de aquella tirana, pero la mujer de armadura carmesí, volteo y miro a la princesa

-¿Tu?-

Malvada rosa porqué te detienes es que ya no te quieres vengar debería asesinar a la princesa pero al final solo la llevaste a prisión

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar existió un reino de la inhumanidad en ese lugar habitaba la dulce mujer de cabellera roja, la ejecución seria a las tres de la tarde la hora en la que las campanas sonaban, pues a esa hora el final de la bruja, la mujer estaría en primera fila, finalmente la hora indicada llego, el sirviente de la princesa estaba triste, y la mujer de armadura carmesí levantando su cabeza dijo esto

-Te dije que lo pagarías-

Malvada rosa por fin se cumplió aquella venganza que querías y ahora que has acabado con ella todos te conocen como la mujer vengadora.

* * *

><p><strong>Y poco a poco esto esta llegando al final, gracias a bernabex27 por comentar, y claro a los que leyeron también.<strong>

**Gracias por su tiempo :)**

**Bye-bye **


	10. Capítulo 10: Avión de papel 1parte

**Recordad que ni la serie, ni este tipo song-fic son míos, cada uno tiene son sus respectivos creadores y dueños.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Avión de papel ½**

Cierto día esa ruin impresión, cierto chico se enamoró, de una dama en liberta con gran pesar, gran pesar.

Condenado y sin libertad, mi heridas jamás sanaran, pues entre tú y el yo inmoral barreras siempre habrá, siempre habrá, una carta te dedicare, en una forma de avión de papel, y con ese vuelo te llega el avión, llega el avión.

Seré libre un día, aunque sea una brutal ficción, ficción, soy libre de soñar, si te quedas conmigo aunque sea una ilusión, librarías mi pobre y prisionero corazón, por favor déjame aunque sea conocer tu voz aunque el rumbo de esta emoción sea a la perdición, en esta diversidad, te puedo contemplar y fuerzas me das para un poco feliz estar.

Cierto día de parte de ti, comencé yo a recibir, tu aviones de papel que eran dicha para mí, para mí, pero de pronto un día, me dijiste sin rodeos de mas

-Muy lejos me tengo que marchar, ha cique bay, bay, bay, bay.-

Con un dolor infernal, me queda la muerte esperar, jamás grite hasta enloquecer, si estuvieras con migo ya no sufriría más, una bella sonrisa en mi podrías dibujar, aunque niciquiera se tu nombre te llegue a amar y sentir que mis oscuros días hacías brillar, no te puedo hablar ni te puedo hallar, no puedo salir, no lo puedo resistir.

Hasta que llego mi condena final ahora sé que junto a ti no poder estar, este mundo me da absolutamente igual, has cruzado mu corazón porque he gritado, quisiera tener un poco más de vida ya que ahora ya ha empezado sanar mis heridas, te quisiera ve aunque sea una vez más te extraño, te extraño, te extraño, te extraño. Todo lo que vivimos nunca más regresará, muchos recuerdos dulces recorrieron mi mirar, momentos que uno a uno me brindaste con bondad sobre el alimento que mi alma vida nutrirá, aunque la maldad de este clima arrase con el pastizal, una flor algún día floreara tu mirada, aunque viví en un mundo diferente a los demás intente alcanzarla de una forma irracional.

-Por favor aunque mi final está por suceder llévame para hablar con ella por última vez, solo estoy en un cuarto oscuro y sin ventilación ya no quedan ni huellas de esta marcillada voz y aunque en mi interior, me quemas de dolo, siquiera díganme, el consuelo de saber de tu nombre-

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por su tiempo :). Por leer y comentar, yo y Hikari-chan se los agradecemos. <strong>

**Bye-bye **


	11. Capítulo 11: Avión de papel 22

**Recordad que ni la serie, ni este tipo song-fic son míos, cada uno tiene son sus respectivos creadores y dueños.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Avión de papel 2/2**

-En este mundo alguna vez a un hermoso prisionero visite, y la única forma de poder hablar con él era a por aviones de papel-

Cuando mi padre se va hasta su trabajo, me escapo del hospital, para estar contigo y date un momento especial, cada vez que me pongo a leer tus cartas es feliz mi corazón, como esconderlo si es tan grande nuestro amor y aún sigo escuchando a mi padre repetir, que lo nuestro no debería existir porque renunciar a ti eso jamás. Estar junto a ti es lo único que quiero hacer pues que acaso amar es prohibición, esta habitación de a poco va aclarándose al revelar, que nos espera mucho dolor.

Desesperada por lograr ir y estar contigo, noto que lejos estoy, y perdida si avanzar sueño que hacia tu lado voy, nuevamente no veo nada y ciento mi cuerpo frio, es la muerte acercándose, me preocupa tanto que harás cuando sea mi final, y corro lanzando un avión hecho de papel dándote un adiós por última vez no llorare más rápido el fin tan cruel.

-No te vayas compañera de mi corazón, ya no volverás a esta prisión, he guardado cartas que he recibido de ti y en que tu vengas otra vez esperare-

Exactamente de aquella vez ya mi cuerpo no se ha vuelto a mover, pronto este suplicio conmigo acabara, y con la valla que vio alejar, vuelve a mi te necesito, para seguir pero estas tan lejos hoy de mí y si ya no puedo contemplarte sonreír, dolerá, dolerá, dolerá.

Ya no hay luz que ilumine a esta flor que se extinguió, no podemos cambiar loque ocurrió solamente quiero ve tus cartas de amor, pero mi luz poco a poco perderá su resplandor he guardado tus cartas aunque débil estoy, vengo aquí apresurarme he ir a mi habitación por favor si yo muero tengo una petición, es que tu vivas y superes el dolor.

-Desde aquel día nada nos volvió a separar, y nuestra gran sonrisa nadie nunca borrara, a los dos no envuelve la profunda obscuridad y alejado de todo rastro de felicidad, hasta mañana, en aquel lugar-

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por su tiempo :). Por leer y comentar, yo y Hikari-chan se los agradecemos. <strong>

**Bye-bye **


End file.
